


Darepool Scenarios

by accidentallyanoctopus



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, genderqueer Wade, lots of tooth-rotting fluff, nate and wade had a bad breakup, some angst and smut too!, sorta-kinda a companion piece to deadpool scenarios, trans! Matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyanoctopus/pseuds/accidentallyanoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking garbage drabbles mostly centering around Daredevil and Deadpool in a romantic relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Face First

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s like 1,000+ words of the fluffiest Darepool fic you could ever possibly imagine. Wade finally lets Matt touch his face, and everything is good and happy and super fucking gay.

The first thing you feel when you touch Wade’s face for the first time is the heat. His skin is burning with fever, to the point where it’s almost painful to touch. It feels as if there’s a roaring furnace inside him, trying to swallow both you and him and feed its awful hunger. You wonder if it always feels like this, or if the heat comes from the intimacy of the moment.

His skin is also rough and incredibly dry, almost like sandpaper, but his face is nearly hairless, save for a few eyebrow hairs and a light fuzz on the top of his head. But his main facial oddity is the hundreds of scars and half-healed wounds that mar him from chin to crown.

Cracks and fissures zigzag across his face, with what feels like gaping holes in some places. They writhe under your fingertips as you pass over them, as if you’re angering them. Wade doesn’t make a sound, but you try to be as gentle as possible when touching the larger ones, knowing that it must hurt him to be prodded in such a fashion. Every time you pass over an area, they seem to change in size and position, as if they were a continuous shifting mass.

Aside from the obvious disfigurement, Wade is actually relatively well-proportioned, with deep-set eyes, a distinctive nose, and pouty lips. He has a strong jaw with low-set cheekbones, and a pronounced, but not gorilla-like, browbone. You figure he might have been quite visually handsome before…well, before whatever happened to his face happened.

As you rest your hands on his temples, Wade finally speaks. “Well, you haven’t puked or run away screaming, so that must be a good sign.”

His voice is quiet, somber, and it feels so odd compared to his usual clownish, wisecracking demeanor. It’s almost nervous in tone, and you wonder if the reaction he mentioned was a common one. Anger swells in your gut at the idea, but you push it aside. Now is not the time to rage at the injustice of the world, it’s time to listen, to comfort.

“Wade,” you say soothingly. “Wade Winston Wilson. I would never run away from you. I love you.”

As soon as the words come out of your mouth, you know they’re true, even if you’ve never considered them before. Yes, you love him. You love this ridiculous man, for all his flaws and quirks and nonsense. For his heart and his generosity and his jokes, you love him.

It takes you a moment to realize that he’s crying, and you panic for a moment before moving your hands to his jaw to feel his smile. “Shit, Matt,” he wheezes through a laugh, “I love you too, you blind piece of shit. I fucking love you, you asshole. You ridiculous bastard. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

His hands are on your face now as the two of you laugh happily, so ridiculously in love with eachother that it spills from your mouths as sounds of glee. And then he’s kissing you, his dry, hot lips against yours, his heartbeat in his mouth, his teeth knocking against yours for a moment before you lean into him. It feels so good, so right, to kiss Wade Wilson on the couch in your apartment after you’ve touched his face and confessed your love.

The make-out session ends with you on top of him, both of you grinning as your foreheads press together. “You’re in-fucking-credible,” Wade whispers. “I mean, you’re hot, you’re funny, you kick major bad guy ass, and, most amazing of all, you like me back. What the fuck, dude?”

“Well, I’ll have to take your word for it that I’m hot, but yeah, all the other things check out.”

He laughs loudly, but you continue.

“And of course I like you. Who wouldn’t like you? You’re hilarious and sweet and a great kisser. Looks aren’t everything, Wade.”

“That’s because you’re fucking blind, Matthew,” he deadpans, and the two of you collapse into giggles all over again.

“No, but seriously,” you say through your laughter, “your personality, your heart. It more than makes up for whatever you look like. You’re incredible. I love you.”

“It was Weapon X,” he says quietly. “My scars, I mean. And my powers. I was dying. Brain cancer. So I signed myself up thinking it was an easy way out. But they fucked up. And now the cancer is everywhere, and I can’t die, so I’m just constantly regenerating, and it hurts like hell, Matt.”

You suppress a whimper in the back of your throat, and you can feel him shaking underneath you. You knew about Weapon X; it was talked about in your Sociology class in undergrad. But you had assumed that most of the failed experiments had died, that they had all been killed off. Anger is twisting in your gut again, anger at the hell that Wade has been through, anger at the unfairness of it all, anger at the life snatched away from a person deserving of so much more.

But Wade must see it in your face, because his lips are on yours again, grounding you for a moment before pulling back. “At least I got to meet you. I got to meet you, and Peter, and Clint, and Kate. That’s reason enough to be alive.”

He pauses for a moment. “And tacos. Tacos are a good reason to be alive.”

And there’s the old Wade again, grinning and making ridiculous comments. There’s time for angst and introspection later, you suppose. Now is time to be happy, to enjoy eachother’s company. Because you love Wade Winston Wilson, and he loves you, too.


	2. Training Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...warning for graphic violence? And character "death".

One of the many reasons that Matt is so glad to have Wade around is that he finally has a sparring partner again. Someone he can box and roughhouse with in the basement of the building he lives in, which the landlord has allowed them to turn into a makeshift gym. He was getting so bored of pounding a punching bag on his own, or fighting against people that had never been in a real, life-or-death fight. When Wade delivers a roundhouse kick to his chest that sends him flying halfway across the room, Matt knows why so many small-time villains are afraid of the Merc With a Mouth.

Wade's fighting “style”, if one could even call it that, is really a mixed bag of “anything that works”. Whether it be simple punches and kicks, blocks and complex lunges and throws, or even headbutts and body-slams, Matt has to admit that it's refreshing to fight someone who fights like an actual person instead of a robot. Wade seems to really enjoy it, too; it burns off his incessant nervous energy, it's good training, and it gives both of them something to do when they're bored.

It's a rainy Sunday afternoon after Matt comes home from Mass when the inevitable happens. They're in the midst of a sparring session, Wade providing running commentary as the two men lunge and chop and wrestle. Matt has Wade down on the floor, fists and feet pounding into his chest and abdomen, adrenaline surging through them both. Matt lands a powerful kick to the side of Wade's face, and hears the sickening crunch and snap of bones as Wade's head turns an impossible degree and the Merc goes limp.

It takes a moment for Matt to realize what he's done, being so hyped on adrenaline and head blurry from endorphins. But when Wade doesn't say anything for a few moments, Matt's gut twists and ice-cold clarity fills him. Shaking, he sinks to his knees, reaching out to touch Wade's neck. Sure enough, it's broken, with the jugular severed, making Matt's kick instantly fatal. Hot tears fill his eyes, streaming down his face as he chokes back loud sobs. How could he have been so stupid? He hoists Wade up by the shoulders, cradling the larger man in his arms as he babbles useless apologies. In a moment of lost focus, Matt has killed his boyfriend.

When Wade finally speaks, it's a tiny gurgle that Matt barely hears over his own sobs, and even then, it takes nearly fifteen seconds for him to register what he's heard. “Matty...” Wade rasps, low and choked. “Matty, you gotta...you gotta make my head go straight or it's gonna...gonna get stuck like this, and I'm al...already ugly enough. Matty...c'mon...”

Matt shrieks, letting Wade fall back, the man's head bouncing hard against the concrete floor. “Augh, christ!” Wade shouts.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Matt reaches out, moving quickly to support Wade's head as he twists the Merc's neck back into the proper position, knowing he's done it when the vertebrae align with a click. In his panic, Matt had completely forgotten about Wade's healing factor! He pulls his boyfriend back into the upright position, supporting the back of his head like a baby's. “Wade, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, it was an accident!”

Wade chuckles deeply. “No problem, dude. Happens all the time.” He pauses for a moment, propping Matt's chin up with a still-unsteady hand. “Were...were you crying?” Matt tries to turn away, but his chin is caught in Wade's grip. “I panicked,” he mumbles. “I thought I'd actually...you know...” Matt sighs, realizing how ridiculous that scene would have looked from the outside. “Killed you.”

Wade, to his credit, tries valiantly to stifle his laughter, but it's in the back of his voice as he speaks again. “Really? You know it takes more than a broken neck to get rid of me, baby!” Matt nods. “I know, I know.” He can feel the tears starting to form again in the corners of his eyes, and he jerks out of Wade's grasp to brush them away, but Wade surges forward to pull Matt forward again, this time into a warm embrace.

“It's okay, dude,” he coos, leaning down to kiss Matt on the cheek, and then gently on the lips. “I'm flattered that you care that much about me.” Now it's Matt's turn to chuckle. “Of course I do, Wade. I love you.”

Wade kisses him again, slower, deeper, and Matt can feel the smile on his lips as he pulls away. “Never gonna get tired of hearing you say that, Matty. I love you, too.”

 


End file.
